ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Lukisiak/Brudnopis
Omniverse Continuation= Cabin behine Los Soledad Idea Chatka za Los Soledad, stworzona przez ostatnią frakcję Wiecznych Rycerzy, posiadała komorę będącą alternatorem DNA. Przy jej pomocy odrodzono Driscolla i paru innych Wiecznych Rycerzy, zmieniono rycerzom DNA, po czym je przywrócono i także później zmieniono Minu 10 drugiego pokolenia w ludzi. W przyszłości była rozbudowana do Bomby DNA, która zamieniłaby cały układ słoneczny, w Układ Anurski II. Ale została zniszczona przez Bena. Występy *Blukic i Driba wędrują do Los Soledad- zbudowanie alternatora, ożywienie dzięki niemu 3 Wiecznych Rycerzy, zmiana ostatniej frakcji w kosmitów *Na razie i dzięki za wszystkich obcych- odmiana frakcji z kosmitów *Wredziakowy cyrk- Kameo... brak ważniejszej roli, jednak przykuwa zainteresowanie Zomboza *Pora na nowych kumpli- zostaje odnowiona przez Luke'a i Jacka i drugie pokolenie Minus Dziesięć zostaje zmienione w ludzi, po czym kabina zostaje ulepszona przez ochroniarzy Tennysona i dziewięcioro z nich zostaje przeniesionych do bazy Hydaulików, a Psyphonowi udaje się przedostać z kabiny, do kanału wentylacyjnego dzięki czemu udaje mu się uniknąć przeniesienia na stację Hydraulików. Po czym jako człowiek zaczyna współpracę z OTTem. *Samotny cyrk- De' Szrma i Zombozo, używają go jako bazy dla bomby DNA, która ukształtowała by z Układu Słonecznego cały Układ Anurski. W tym odcinku zostaje znisczona. Minus 10 trzeciego pokolenia Pojawia się w odcinku Wrogowie nigdy nie mają Wakacji Członkowie *Vilgax *Malware *Doktor Psychobos *Khyber *Aggregor *Ragnarok *Doktor Animo *De' Szrama *Doktor Viktor *Doktor Servantis Pomysły dotyczące postaci *Wielki Krąg Universum *Universum Beard (ojciec Starbearda) *Universum Celestia (matka Starbreada) *Universum Guardian *Universum Goo (Niebiański Polimorf) *Universum Plug (Niebiański Conductoid) *Universum Ball (Niebiański Arburian) *Universum Clock (Niebiański Chronosapien) *Universum Data Base (Niebiański Galvaniczny Mechamorf) *Universum Crystal (Niebiański Petrosapien) *Universum Giant (Niebiański To'Kustar) *Universum Flame (Niebiański Pyronit) *Universum Atom (Niebiański Atomoid) *Universum Dinosaur (Niebiański Vaxazaur) Pomysły dotyczące odcinków Odc. 31- Podczas drogi do wielkiego namiotu Zomboza i Wrednych Klaunów Ben mówi Zakowi, że już jako młodziak pokonał Cyrkowe Dziwadła (jako Dzikopysk) oraz Zomboza (jako Fantom). Ben zostaje również uwięziony w pustej sali przez Zomboza i Mamę Wredziak, gdzie w samotni stara się zmieniając w różnych obcych przedostać na zewnątrz. Po tym jak Kevin ze złości zmienia się w Franken-mutacje i pokonuje Zomboza i Wredziaków i łotry zostają aresztowani, a bohaterowie wracają do domu, przybliżony zostaje Cyrk Zomboza, gdzie w przyszłości Ben walczy z Zombozem, i zmieniając sie w Gaziom Fantora otwiera otwór na brzuchu, z którego wychodzą maski i gaz strachu. Zombozo próbuje uciekać, a Ben 10K śmieje się. Da Gr8 und not gr8 fusions *Atomic-X *Fourmungousaur *Big Chuck *Crashshocker *UpRigg *Humungoopsaur *Big Atom *Goopback *Ghostback *Atomclock *Heat Hazard *Fastrath *Way Rath *Spidermonkeysaur *Ghostverk *Walka X *Clock X *Astrohooper *Echo Clock *Diamond Blocks *Diamond-LR8 *Ampfreak *Lodebloxx *Bigbloxx *Shockguana *Diamondfreak *Lodeblast *Chillsaur *Cannon-Dito *Snare-Wolfer |-| Jen 10= Tutaj znajdują się wszystkie informacje, zapiski i szkice dotyczące mojej serii "Jen 10: Kosmiczna Wojowniczka". Pomysły dotyczące postaci *"Odpowiednictwo protagonistów:" Jen=Ben, Owen=Gwen, Emilly=Kevin, Jason=Kai, Rook Blayka=Rook Blonko, Marry=Max, Irmuth=Azmuth *"Odpowiednictwo 2:" Vilga=Vilgax, Dr. Olivia "Ivia" Oak=Dr. Animo, Beydow=Albedo, Von Strachulina=De Szrama, Khybie=Khyber, Psychadel=Psychobos, Maldate=Malware, Red Joe=Rojo, Clownie=Zombozo *Gauntlet to zuy łotr z mecha-robo-cybernetyczną rękawicą (M-R-C Gauntlet; czyt. Mehsji) *Ner Gill to zuy bandyta, młodszy brat Gaunt le, który kontroluje energię i jest w połowie Conducoidem. *Ninj-A to gotka, ninja i psychopatka, w pierwszym sezonie jest jedną z bliższych kumpel Jen i ma na imię Samantha. *Knightmare to coś na bazie Rojo tylko straszne i granatowe, a Perfectra to idealna hipokrytka i kumpela matki Jen. *Beydow to Albedo, dziewczyna, człowiek, ma UnTrix. *Irmuth w drugim sezonie po ataku Perfectry rekalibruje Tritrix Jen. Jen Tennyson *Kocha galaretke i nienawidzi nauczycielki, która nazywa ją Panną Jane. *Jej energia Tritrixa jest ruszowa. *15-lat. Jen 20 *Dorosła wersja Jen (z przyszłości), gdzie wraz z mężem Jasonem i córeczką Irene walczą ze złem. *Jej energia Tritrixa jest ruszowa. (a jej córki Irene- turkusowa) *35 lat. Shy Jen *Wstydliwa, boi się wyznać innym, że ma super moce, gdyż obawia się co ludzie o tym pomyślą i że ją od siebie odepchną. *Zwykła uczennica. *Jej energia Tritrixa jest brązowa. *15-lat. Fame Jen *Gwiazdroska Jen. *Nieco egoistyczna. *Jej energia Tritrixa jest czerwona. *15-lat. Owen 10 *Jego energia Tritrixa jest żółta. *15-lat. Beydow *Po odcinku Jedna kopia i jeden chwast stała się chłopakiem, a Ivia mutantem. *Jej energia Tritrixa jest turkusowa. *15-lat. Bad Jen *Jej energia Tritrixa jest ciemno-rużowa. *15-lat. Szalona Jen *Jen, która jest egoistyczną małpą. *Uwielbia rock itp. itd. *Nienawidzi Justyny Bąblera i Majki Ssaj-Mus. *Jej energia Tritrixa jest zielona. *15-lat. Goth Jen *Jen Gothka lubi czarny. *Nigdy w rzyciu się nie tnęła. *Posiada zdolności magiczne (lecz nie jest Anodytką ani hybrydą). *Potrafi przewidywać ruchy innych. *Jej energia Tritrixa jest szara. Jenpire *To odpowiednik Benzarra, jest inteligentą pół człowiekiem, pół wampirką, która w przeszłości była pielęgniarką pokemonów. *Potrafi zmieniać się w złą kreaturę, jej wszyscy obcy mają kły oraz wampirze skrzydełka oraz potrafia zmieniać się w Nietoperki. *Jej energia Tritrixa jest fioletowa. Owen Tennyson *Odpowiednik Gwen Tennyson. *Głównie żółty kolor i motyw psa zamiast kota. *Widział się z Jen ostatni raz 5 lat temu, gdy mieli 10 lat na wakacjach, gdzie wyglądał jak nerd. *Jen początkowo myślała, że Owen będzie wyglądać jak wysoki nerg, jednak wygląda bardziej elegancko. Emilly Evans *Odpowiednik Levina. *Uwielbia biały kolor. *Jest blondynką. *Uwielbia białe odcienie białego koloru. *Jest Osmosianką, która pochłania materiał (uwielbia srebrny i biały metal) *Kocha biel. *Ma na imię Emilly Lilly Evany i jest często nazywana Liv. *Jest spokojna i lubi biały kolor. Blayka Rook *Odpowiedniczka Rooka Blonko. *Nie trzyma się zasad, lubi się pośmiać i jest dobrą kumpela Kaytie. *Nosi Delta sprzęt (pomarańczowy). *Uwielbia wyzwania i ryzyko. *Nie lubi gdy się na nią mówi Rook, więc wszyscy nazywają ją Blayką. Jason Stewart *Odpowiednik Kai Green. *Jest przystojnym facetem o ciemnej karnacji, lubi psy haskie i pochodzi z bieguna północnego (przeciwieństwo Kai, która pochodzi z pustynnych obszarów). Arjyt *Odpowiednik Argita. *Wymawia się "[https://translate.google.pl/?hl=pl&tab=iT#fr/pl/Arjyt Ahr-zjit]". *Sztywna, legalna, burmistrz AwayTown, granatowe kolory, garnitur, okulary, pałeczka w ręku, despotyzm. *Lubi się powydurniać z Jen. Babcia Marry *Odpowiednik Maxa. *Przypomina Ciotkę Verę. *Uwielbia gotować pyszne dania. Alex Jackson *14-letni geniusz komputerowy. *Krótkie blond-włosy, okulary, piegi. *Buźka Jimmy'ego Jonesa. *Nosi szaro-niebieską kurtkę oraz ciemno-szare dżinsy. Pod kurtką szarą bluze, a pod nią czarną koszulkę z niebieskimi detalami. Oraz jakieś granatowe trampki (halówki). Kórtka ma wysoki kołnierz w który Alex chowa swoją twarz oraz kaptur. Jego kurtka ma parę gadgetów tj. komunikator w kołnierzu, słuchawki w kapturze, kamerka w kieszonce na piersi, miotacz laserowy w prawym rękawie i tarcza energetyczna w lewym oraz plecak odrzutowy w swoim plecaku. Katty Butter *Uwielbia jeść Oreo... *Masło... *Ponczki... *Naleśniki... *I SERNIK. Vilga *Przypomina z lekka Myaxx z osu. *Nienawidzi Jen. *Pije herbatkę z Katty. Dr. Ivia *Odpowiednik Dr. Animo. *Pełne imię Lucianna Patricia Ivia. *Eksperymenty na florze, zielony kolorek, limonkowy odcień skóry i rużowe włosy oraz zero zmarszczek. *Pod koniec odcinka Beydowivia zmienia się w Flora-mutantkę. Samantha Hatchet/Ninj-A *Najbliższa przyjaciółka Jen. *Po poznaniu Rave'a jej wróg. *Córka Isabella Isabella Hatchet/Perfectra *Najlepsza przyjaciół Carly Tennyson. *Została Perfectrą potym jak Rave zmienił Samanthę w NinjA'ę. Cyber Queen i jej roboty *Informatyczka badająca szczątki Maldate. *Stała się, złą Cyber Queen i stworzyła armię robotów. Pomysły dotyczące obcych *W 1 Sezonie pojawią się odpowiedniczki obcych z kanonu. *W 2 Sezonie zadebiutują z fanonu. *Śnieżynka to humanoidalna, mała dziewczyna miejąca moce Cryo- i Śniegokinezy ^>^ I ma Lodowego Tibersa (tj. połączenie Nunu i Annie) Pomysły dotyczące odcinków Sezon 1 *Odc. 1- 15-letnia Jena zaczyna Szkołę. Nic ciekawego się nie dzieje, jednak, gdy prosi spadającą gwiazdę, by jej życie nabrało barw do ogródka spada jej kapsuła w której znajduje karteczkę z napisem "Sprwadź kapsułę, która leży przed domem", w tedy sprawdza tą przed domem i znajduje branzoletę, która zmienia ją w różnych obcych. *Odc. 2- Jen decyduje ratować świat jako bohaterka, tymczasem sygnał nadawany przez jej Tritrix zostaje złapany przez Vilgę. (Ale odcinek będzie skupiać się na walce z rabusiami, szkolnymi łobuzami i etc. A Vilga zaciekawi się sygnałem później i odwiedzi Jen za tydzień) Użyje Czteroręką do walki z bandytami, Szybką do pokonania szkolnych łobuzów oraz Duszyczkę do wystraszenia Samanthy. *Odc. 3- Coś w stylu Prahistorii (z OSa). Wprowadzone zostają Blayka i Emilly (które pracowac będą w warsztacie "Blems'" i Owen, który wraca do Bellwood oraz Iviia. *Odc. 4- Wielka Vilga (nie Viagra) nadchodzi *Odc. 5- Wprowadzenie mojej faworytki Kasii!!! :D *Odc. 6- Von Strachulina przybywa na Ziemię i chce zgwa... zabrać Tritrix Jen. *Odc. 7- Nerdowate bliźniaczki *Odc. 8- Wprowadzenie Red Joe'ego *Odc. 9- Wprowadzenie Clownie *Odc. 10- Wprowadzenie Khybie *Odc. 11- Wprowadzenie Maldate *Odc. 12- Wprowadzenie Jasona i Ash Burnera *Odc. 13/14- W Bellwood pojawia się Beydow, (zua sóka), która podszywa się pod Jen i próbuje zepsuć jej życie. *Odc. 15- Przyszłość, wprowadzenie Jen 10K. *Odc. 16- Wprowadzenie Dr. Psychadel *Odc. 17- Wprowadzenie Heartstone'a- wielkiej bestii/golema stworzonego ze skał i lawy. *Odc. 18- Odwiedziny Irene 13. *Odc. 19- Clownie zaczyna chorą grę. *Odc. 20- Wprowadzenie Gauntleta *Odc. 21- Wprowadzenie Ninj-A (wprowadzenie cienia Pana Kruczego) *Odc. 22- Wprowdzenie Ener Gilla *Odc. 23- Beydow próbuej popsuć 63cie urodziny babci Marry; ostatecznie staje się chłopakiem. *Odc. 24- Zła alternatywna wersja Jen- Eonna przybywa by zniszczyć Jen. (Wprowadzenie Profesorki Vortex) *Odc. 25 i 26- Beydow, zemsta, sojusz z Vilgą staje się potem chłopakiem. Sezon 2 *Odc. 27- Wprowadzenie pełnej osoby Pana Kruczego *Odc. 28- Wprowadzenie Perfectry, matki Ninja-A *Odc. 29- Katty przejmuje przez pomyłkę zrekalibrowany Omnitrix Jen, który rzucił się na nią, gdy ta miała dostarczyć go przyjaciółce po naprawie przez Irmuth. *Odc. 30- Po tym jak Jen rozbiła serce golema Heathstone'a to spowodowało, że kawałki serca złączyły się z żywiołami tworząc: Waterhearta, Airhearta, Elecetrichearta, Planthearta, Toxichearta, Metalhearta, Icehearta, Earthhearta, Crystalhearta i Firehearta. *Odc. 31- Bliźniaczki Southeast wracają, tym razem z przyjaciołką- Ivią. *Odc. 32- Wprowadzenie Knightmare. *Odc. 33- Knightmare, Perfectra i Pan Kruczy łączą siły, a w Bellwood Jen i jej koledzy postanawiają wybradź się w piątek trzynastego do lasu. DUM DUM DUM! *Odc. 34- Beydow łączy siły z Dr. Ivią *Odc. 35- Vilga wraca, a Jen staje się Medużą. *Odc. 36- Gang Knightmare, Perfectry i Pana Kruczego toczy wojnę z gangiem Gauntleta, Ninj-y i Ener Gilla. (Jen-Lite) *Odc. 37- Jen robi pijamaparty z Katty, Emilly i Blayką, ale na na party chcą wbić się też Beydow i Ninj-A. (Owen i Alex Lite) *Odc. 38- Na Ziemię przybywa Rook Jen, młodsza siorka Blayki, która jest psycho-fanką Jen. *Odc. 39/40- Beydow staje się z powrotem dziewczyną i ściąga złą Albedę z wymiaru Irene 13. *Odc. 41- Jen zaczyna spokojne życie, i tu dup! Zła królowa robotów i jej armia pudelków.... tzn. robotów!!!! BAH BUH EKSPLOZJE POŚCIGI AKCJA I TE RÓŻNE TAMTE!!!! BUM *Odc. 42- Jen leci w na misje w kosmosie, gdzie na Hathorze zasiadł wielki pasożyt, a raczej pasożytka *Odc. 43- Ash Burner powraca *Odc. 44- Jenpire powraca *Odc. 45- Simia debiutuje *Odc. 46- Profesorka Vortex, Eonna i Maltruanda toczą walkę w czasie *Odc. 47- Simia i Red Joe łączą siły a Katty piecze sernik *Odc. 48- Fistra debiutuje (odpowiedniczka Fistricka) *Odc. 49- Charlie Zenith porywa wszystkich spotkanych przez Jen chłopaków i organizuje im wyścig, takie tam pierdolety. *Odc. 50/51- *Odc. 52- Katty burzy czwartą ścianę i ukazuje Jen jak mogła właściwie pokonać wrogów w jej przygodach z dwucześciowych odcinków. |-| Gra= Da Gaym Światy Każdy świat liczy 12 odcinków z 4 unikatowymi bossami, po przejściu wszystkich, można przejść do kolejnego świata) *11-letni Ben (OS) **Only 20 aliens in 11 skin **HUB: Mount Rushmore Base *15-letni Ben (UAF) **Only 20 aliens in 15 skin **HUB: Kevin Garage Base *17-letni Ben (OVC) **All Aliens from And Then There Were 10 to Final Ending **HUB: Space Plumber Base *19-letni Ben **All Aliens (and cameo) aliens from The X Anniversary **HUB: Space Plumber Base *42-letni Ben **Only Fusions from Show **HUB: Space Plumber Base *Slimben Skurdson **Everyalien **Sandbox play on every episode of every world **HUB: Contemelia Ship Odcinki #Świat 11letniego Bena ##? (Mini-Boss: Wielki Dron Vilgaxa) ##? (Mini-Boss: Doktor Animo i Wielki Tyranozaur) ##Poziom Bossa: Vilgax ##? (Mini-Boss: Kevin w formie Inferna, a potem Sześciorękiego) ##? (Mini-Boss: Czarodziejka i Hex) ##Poziom Bossa: Kevin 11 ##? (Mini-Boss: Kosmiczny Wilkołak i Kosmiczna Mumia) ##? (Mini-Boss: Doktor Wiktor) ##Poziom Bossa: Cyber Duch ##? (Mini-Boss: Sześć Sześć i Kraab) ##? (Mini-Boss: Cyrkowe Dziwadła i Zombozo) ##Poziom Bossa: Malware #Świat 15letniego Bena ##? (Mini-Boss: Smok Wiecznych Rycerzy) ##? (Mini-Boss: Nadistota Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Brudnopisy